Meet Jaidora And Dorapin
Maze Level (The Doraemons and Their Friends are trying to find a way of the Maze Level, Pinky and Dora-Rinho looks so bored) Dora-Rinho: Are we there yet? Dora-Med: Not yet Dora-Rinho. Pinky: But what about If We get lost and get sperated? Wang Dora: If we do that we have to stick together and keep going. Buford: Man this will take forever to find the way out of this Maze. (They are walking to the find the way out of this Maze Level, And Dora The Kid and Perry are Talk to Each Other) Perry: So Dora Kid, Your Best Friends are treated you as A Brother right? Dora Kid: Of course we are, We are secretly Brothers Friends. Perry: Great, And even though Phineas and Ferb are treating me as a Family, Phineas is like a Father to me and Ferb is like an Uncle to me. Dora Kid: Must be nice to have your Owners treated you very good, When I was with The Time Patrol I always get pick on sometime,"Isn't Kid a Child's name? (Nasty laugh) No!!! But I'm so glad that they didn't find out my 3rd Nickname is Kiddy. Perry: (stifled laughter) Wait so you 3rd Nickname... is Kiddy Dora Kid: I know, right? When I say it people think that I'm Buying Sweets at the Candy Store and I did (He looks so Sad) Perry: Well, If it makes you feel better, That I work at the O.W.C.A, That all the mean agents didn't call me Agent P for Perry,They just call me Agent P for Plucky. Dora Kid: (laugh) Plucky! Why did they Call you Plucky for!?(laugh) Perry: Because of my Bill, And easy up that Codename Kid. Dora Kid: I'm sorry, when I Quit the Time Patrol I have to make sure that they will never pick on me again! because (crying) I'm not better then this guys! Sorry Perry I need my Space for this! (He still crying that the Time Patrol Making fun out of him, And Perry got an idea) Perry: Don't worry I won't call you Kiddy. (Dora The Kid heard what he said and he felt so much better now) Dora Kid: Thanks! And I won't call you Plucky. Perry: Thank, I appreciate. (The Doraemons and Their Friends are contined walking, Until then they saw Dr Achimoff Robots and they hide against the Wall) Peter: There are a lot of them. Wang Dora: I know, but worried will to sneak past by them and get out of the Maze Level (His Friends looks so scare and pointed behind him) Why you look so Scare? (He turn around and saw Dr Achimoff Robot) Oh. Achimoff Robot: Intruder! Intruder! Intru- (And then someone whack him the head and fell down it was Jaidora with a Frying pan) Jaidora: No one is gonna hurt my Friends! The Doraemons: Jaidora!!! Phineas: Who? Dora Kid: He's our friend from the Robots Academy, He's an Italian Chef Cat. Ferb: Wow, Nice friend you got. Jaidora: One more thing, Who are this Kids? Dora-Med: Oh that Phineas,Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Pinky, Terry and Peter Jaidora : Nice to meet you. (He shake hands to Phineas) Phineas: Thanks, So how did you get here? Jaidora: Well, I heard the News that Dr Achimoff has captured Doraemon and his Friends, So I use The Anywhere Door to get there, And now I end up here. Dora-Rinho: So your gonna help us? Jaidora: Sure. Dora-Med: Great, Alright Everyone, let's go find the way out of this Maze Level before- (Dr Achimoff Robot is started to Wake Up, Baljeet Knows the Robot wake up so he grab Jaidora's Frying pan and whack the Robot in the head) Baljeet: Before he wakes up. Dora-Med: I was gonna say Before his Robots will Find Us? But... Oh well. (They continued walking and sneak past Dr Achimoff Robots, 15 minutes later they finally made it out, but only to find out there is a Dead end) Buford: Great a dead end, Guess we have to take four different direction. Perry: I don't think so Buford, That one is a gate. Buford: How did you know? Perry: Because I know that on my GBS on my Beacon (he show Buford his Beacon) El-Matadora: You have a GBS! Why didn't you tell us! Perry: Because I didn't know, and even though the Four different directions are the Main switch for the Gate see (He point those 4 Wire in 4 Directions) Phineas: He's right, Those Wire is for the Gate, That must mean there are four switch in four Directions. Perry: Alright everybody listen up, There are Four Directions that we gonna switch the Lever, Two of us will go to four Directions, Terry, Peter you go to the 4th one.Baljeet, Buford you go to the 3rd one. Me and Pinky will go to the 2nd one. Phineas: Alright, Then that makes me and Ferb go to the 1st one. (Isabella looks angry that Phineas didn't pick her to come) Pinky: Um, Are you Okay Isabella? Isabella: (Annoyed) I'm Fine Pinky. Ferb: Alright, You should stay here till we get back alright. (The Doraemons and Jaidora nod at him means Yes) Phineas: Okay, Isabella you stay here till we get- (Isabella Looks more angry and then for head Explode) Pinky: (Scream) Isabella!! Phineas: Isabella!! (Isabella is sleep that mean she's alright, It was just a Dream) Phineas: Isabella. (And She's Awaken) Isabella: Um, What happen? Ferb: Well, you got doze off, when we were talking. Isabella Oh, Phineas what did you said when I'm Sleeping? Phineas: Well, I said that you and I will go to the 1st one. (Isabella knows what he said, She looks excited and she slap her own Face) Pinky: Um, are you okay Isabella? Isabella: Yes I'm fine. Perry: Alright let's go. Phineas: Oh and Ferb you stay here Till we get back Alright. (Ferb give him a Thumbs up and now they went to 4 Different Directions, Isabella and Phineas are going to find the switch) Phineas: The coast is clear Isabella come on. Isabella: Okay (The Two of them are going to find the switch and Isabella looks Happy) Isabella: (whispered) Yes Phineas wants me to come with Him, This is the best day in my Life. Meanwhile (Ferb, The Doraemons and Jaidora are waiting for Them and they remain silent) Ferb: So how did you quit the Time Patrol? Dora Kid: Because I was so Good at it, After I Quit the Time Patrol, I Join The O.W.C.A. Because they are popular to me. Ferb: Alright. Meanwhile (Baljeet and Buford are going to switch the Lever) Buford: Are we there yet Nerd? Baljeet: Nope, Once we Pull the Switch will get back to The Others Alright. Buford: (Sigh) Fine. Back to Ferb, The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So your gonna turn into a WereCat if you see something Round? Dora-Nichov: Yes that right. Ferb: Alright, so can you see your Round Hands. Dora-Nichov: I could but... if I do that I'll will go Berserk. Ferb: Oh Alright. Meanwhile (Perry and Pinky are secured this Direction and there's nothing here) Perry: Looks Secured Come on Pinky. Pinky: Alright you know I can't believe we team up again,Like we stop Doofenshmirtz Right? Perry: Yeah That's right, Let keep going. Pinky: Alright. (They contined walking to find the Switch) Back to Ferb, The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So How come you Became a Kung Fu Fighter? Wang Dora: From the The Wasibi Warrior of Course. Ferb: Okay, So... did you care for the Kids Wang Dora? Wang Dora: What? No! I didn't care for Kids, I'm a Kung Fu Fighter and I don't love Kids. (They got Shock for he said, And they look angry at him) Ferb: (Angry) Now that just uncaring to you! Dora-Med: (Angry) He's right, I cannot believe you Wang Dora!! El-Matadora: I guess that you Hate Wonton soup aren't you, And Cute Girls, And your own Girlfriend. (Wang Dora know what he said about his Girlfriend) Wang Dora: (Gasp) Matadora, I love my Girlfriend! (They gave him An Angry look at Him) Wang Dora: (Sigh) Okay,Okay I will care for the Kids, As long as you won't give me that Look. Meanwhile (Peter and Terry are going to find the Switch) Peter: I can't believe Perry wants us to Find the Lever. Terry: Yeah, he would rather pick me Instead of you Panda Face. (He heard what he said) Peter: (Angry) Don't call that! Turtle shell! Terry: (Angry) Don't say that to me! Peter: Whatever. (They are Staring at each other Angrily) Terry: (Sigh) Look let's go find the Switch. (They are contined Walking) Back to Ferb,The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So your From Saudi Arabia. Dora Med: Yes,But I left to India. Ferb: Alright... And your very good in Tarot Card? Dora-Med: Yes, Yes I Am. Ferb: Okay, My Stepbrother Phineas is not very good in Tarot Card. Dora-Med: Well, he should learn about Tarot Card. Back to Phineas and Isabella (They were still walking,Until then they found Then Switch) Phineas: Yes we found it Isabella (He and Isabella ran off to switch the Lever together) Alright on a count of 3 we pull Ready 1..2..3 (They pull the Level together, and now is on) Isabella:Alright let head back to the Others (they Ran off) Back to Ferb,The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So, your From Spain. El-Matadora: Yes I was. Ferb: Well... I wasn't very good in Spanish Language. El-Matadora: Well, you should learn at school. Back to Buford and Baljeet (They were trying to find the Switch and they finally found it) Buford: There it is (he and Baljeet ran of pull the Switch) Baljeet: Alright here goes. (They pull the Lever and it on now) Buford: Finally let's get back to the Others (They Ran off) Back to Ferb,The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So did you won at Brazil Dora-Rinho? Dora-Rinho: Yes I wait... what was I Talk? Ferb: Dora-Med, what's wrong with him? Dora-Med: Well you see Dora-Rinho is extremely Forgetful. He mysterious Forget everything that just happen. Ferb: Oh, Dora-Rinho I said did you won at Brazil? Dora-Rinho: Oh Yeah I did! Ferb: Great. Back to Perry and Pinky (They are still finding the Switch and Pinky found it) Pinky: Perry I found it Perry: Great (They ran off to pull the Switch) Alright ready Pinky (He nod at him means Yes, They pull the Together and now is on)Alright let's get back to others (They ran Off) Back to Ferb and The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So your a Chef from Italy? Jaidora: Yes that right. Ferb: Oh, Can you cook Spaghetti, Lasagna, Meatballs and Pizza. Jaidora: Yes I cook Spaghetti on Mondays, Lasagna on Wednesdays, Meatballs on Friday and Pizza on Sunday. Ferb: (Happy) Great. Back to Peter and Terry They are finding the Switch and they found it) Terry: Finally, your ready for this? (Peter nod at him means yes They pull the Switch Together and it on now) Peter: Alright, Let get back to the Others. Back to Ferb and The Doraemons and Jaidora Ferb: So what's the Year and Month that you were Born? Wang Dora: Well, I was born in January 2112. Dora Kid: I was born in February 2112. Dora-Rinho: I was born in March 2112. El Matadora: I was born in April 2112. Dora-Med: I was born in June 2112. Dora-Nichov: I was born in August 2112. and Doraemon was Born in September 2112. Ferb: Well, That makes Wang Dora the Oldest Wang Dora: Wait, What!? Ferb: Well you were born in January that makes you the Oldest and your Leader was born in September and that makes him the Youngest. Wang Dora: Don't get Smart on me Ferb. Ferb: Alright. (They all heard a Noise from Gate and Is Open, And then they realize the other found the Switch and they have arrived) Phineas: We got it! Dora Kid: Great, now let's go, did the Robots find you? Phineas: No, there's no one in that direction. Baljeet: Even that one. Perry: So does the 3rd one. Peter: And even the 4th one too. Wang Dora: What! But there are Robots here!? I wonder where they are? (He Realize) They are right behind us aren't they (They nod at him means Yes) Pinky: (Weak Smike) I'll check. (He turn around and there's all lot of them and he turn back) Yes they're right behind us. Phineas: (Deep Breath and a Weak Smile) Okay should we run. (They Nod at Him means Yes) Dora Kid: Alright on a count of 3 we Run.... 1.... 2.... 3 (Deep Breath) RUN!!! (They are running for Their Life and Robots are chasing them, they got away from but only to find there are two Directions) Phineas: Oh no! Which way Perry? Perry: let me check on my Beacon (he check his Beacon and then he looks surprise) My Beacon is out of Battery see. (He show his Beacon to Them and is out of Batteries and they look's surprise) Phineas: what about you Guys? Pinky: My Beacon is out of Batteries! Peter: So does mine! Terry: Me too! Dora Kid: My Beacon is out of Batteries too! Phineas: Oh no! Wang Dora Which way!? Wang Dora: I don't know (Until then he saw a Green Wet Paint on the right means it a right Direction) follow that Wet Paint! (They follow Wang Dora and Robots are Chasing them) Buford: Are you sure!? Wang Dora: Of course I'm sure, Because someone who help us! (They are still Running From the Robots and Dora-Med saw something on top of the Maze, It a Cloak Silhouette Figure Running Beside Dora-Med and His Friends, And He know who it was) Dora-Med: I knew it, I knew he was here I just now it! (They are running as fast as they could, And the Robots are Chasing them, Until then Ferb fell down, Phineas, Perry and Dora-Nichov saw Ferb fell down) Phineas: Ferb!!! (Dora-Nichov ran off to help Ferb, And he help him up) Dora-Nichov: Are your Alright Ferb!? Ferb: Yes Thank You! (They ran off together, And they catch up the other, Until then they found the Door that means they finally made it out) Dora Kid: We made it (He's gonna open the door, but it turn out it lock, He try to open it but it couldn't) It lock! Pinky: Oh no! (They turn around and the Robots are here and they are gonna attack Them, The Doraemons and Their Friends are closing their eyes, Until then a Silhouette Cloak Figure show up and stop the Robots for attack them by using a Stake, The Doraemons and Their Friends has open their Eyes and Find out that all The Robots has turn into a Rusted Metals] Phineas: Whoa! They all turn into a Rusted Metals from Who? ??????: From me, of course. Dora-Med: I knew you were here.... Dorapin. Dorapin: Good to see you guys again. Dora-Med: I'm so glad your here Dorapin. Phineas: Um, Who was he? Dora-Rinho: He's our friend from France and He's a Famous Thief he help the Poor from bad guys,And then we became Friends with him after we defeat Dr Achimoff. Phineas: Wow, Good for you Guys. Dora-Med: Dorapin I want you to meet Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet,Perry, Pinky, Terry and Peter. Dorapin: Well nice to meet you Gentlemen. Ferb: Nice to meet you too. Phineas: So what are you doing here? Dorapin: Well I heard the News the Dr Achimoff has Captured Mimimi and her Friends, So I use the Anywhere Door to get here,And after that I Saw you Guys at The Gate, So I use Wet Paint to make sure that you will go to the right Directions. Perry: So it was you that help Us? Dorapin: That's right. Perry: Wow, thanks. Dorapin: No Problem, Anyway let's go save our friends. Dora Kid: We could but the Door is Lock. The control panel is Connect to that Door, and all the Wires is busted it will take Hours to hack it. Phineas: Hack it? That it Ferb, Hack it! Do you have the (He realize) Oh wait, we left it back home too right? (Ferb nod at him) Perfect, But don't worry we can build a New one, Guys do you have Wires and Metals. Dora-Rinho: Well, I have 10 Wires with me (He Bring out the Wires in his 4th Dimensional Pocket and Show it to Phineas and Ferb) Dorapin: Well, There is Rusted Metals that I did to Them. (He pointed the Rusted Robots that he did to Them) Phineas: Great! (He took 10 Wires from Dora-Rinho, And he's Stepbrother Ferb is gonna take one Rusted Metals and They put it on the Ground) Alright Ferb are you Ready. (Ferb nod at him and They Build it Together there Friends are wondering what they Build and then is Finally done) Ta-Da, We Build a Digital Hack! Dora-Med: Wow, (He Realize) Wait aren't you Kids are to young to Build so Gadget like that? Phineas: Yes, But age's is what we do for Fun, Dora-Med. Dora-Med: You got a Good point there Phineas, So how can this Gadget do? Phineas: We show you, First we put it There (He put The Digital Hack into the Control Panel) and Wait till is Complete. (They are waiting for it to Complete, Until then they saw something in The Control Panel) Wang Dora: What are these Guys!? Ferb: Security program and they are trying to regect our code. Dora Kid: Stop Them!? Perry: Don't worry Dora Kid, My Owner got this under control. (Phineas is trying to stop the Security program, Until then there Code is Finally Complete and the door is Open now) Dora Kid: Alright,Let's go everyone. (They Nod at him and They went inside, Dora Med is talking to Phineas) Dora-Med: Um Phineas, Ferb told me that you were his Stepbrother, right? Phineas: Yes he is my Stepbrother, My Mum got Remarried to My Stepfather. Dora-Med: Wait so... your Mother got Remarried! then... What happen to your Father? Phineas: Oh, well you see this Dora-Med, he- El-Matadora: Hey you Guys! Are you coming or Not! Phineas: We're coming! Will talk about him after we Save your Friends. Dora-Med: Okay. (And they went off to catch the Others) To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts